The Domino Effect
by harvey hunt
Summary: Alex's is dead and Gene is in a sombre mood when he suddenly recieves a unexpected unknown visitor, the lives of the team change forever. the final chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ** The domino effect

**Author**: Harveyhunt

**Pairing**: Gene and a unknown character

**Rating: **K

**Setting: ** After Ashes to Ashes: Alex is dead and Gene is in a sombre mood but then he

receives a unexpected visitor

CHAPTER ONE

1985 - Manor park cemetery

Late afternoon with a dark and overcast sky people were milling away from the grave as it is being filled, the only person who doesn't move is Detective Chief Inspector Gene Hunt, he can't he is welded to the spot he can't doesn't want to move, doesn't want to leave her, when he lost Sam Tyler it was his friend, but Alex she was so much more.......so much had gone unsaid.

"I love you Alex, I just wish you knew how much..." he trailed off and glanced over to his two oldest stalwarts Ray and Chris.

"Bloody hell Chris I can't believe that we have just seen another DI put into the ground." Said Ray taking a drag on a fag, he blew the smoke out, Chris nodded.

"I know mate I can't either the boss dead......." he had a small grin

"Do you think that Drake and Tyler are comparing notes on the Guv?" Shaz walked up and put her head on his shoulder. "Of course she always wanted to meet Sam." She looked over at Gene

"Do you think the Guv's ok?" she asked Ray shrugged and Chris scratched his forehead,

"Dunno he was bad enough after Sam, but now well its different.....he's ......" ray trailed off struggling with how to finish the sentence Chris shocked him and Shaz by offering up quite a sensible answer

"Lost the woman he loved." Almost instantaneously the heavens opened and rain started pouring down.

Gene wandered over to them slowly his cowboy boots sticking to the dampening grass. "Let's head back to the office Bolly wouldn't want us to get soaked."

Fenchurch East C.I.D

Silence nothing but silence, Gene Hunt looked out the window of his office watching his team, they all seemed solemn he looked at her desk in the corner, it was empty bar the in and out trays and the desk lamp. He took a drink from the glass of scotch in his hand a tear rolled down his cheek ,

"Bye Bols." he turned and placed the glass on his desk, turned and straightened his tie and opened his office door, he walked out and surveyed his team. Shaz still had a veil over her face Chris was holding her, Ray and Viv were stood with them.

"Alex Drake was one of the finest Detective Inspectors I had the privilege to work with, she knew how to deal with you lot and she was also my friend." Viv walked over and handed him a glass of wine it was the house rubbish from Luigi's, Gene raised his glass and made a toast.

"D.I Alex Drake!" He shouted "D.I Alex Drake!" responded the team, Ray stepped forward and spoke his voice shaking slightly,

"To the best female copper the MET ever saw!" everyone clapped Gene glanced at the clock on the wall,

"Right you lot get down to Luigi's he's laid on a spread for her wake." He watched them start to mill out he watched chris and Shaz leave followed by Viv as Ray got to the door he turned to look at Gene.

"You not comin Guv?" he asked concern on his face,

"Not yet Raymondo, I have something to do." Ray nodded

"Alrite Guv." He headed out of C.I.D to catch the others up.

Gene turned on his heel and walked back into his office and closed the door he looked at his notice board next to the article on Sam Tyler's death was new article it was about Alex's death. They had been on a raid after getting a tip off about a group of arms dealers but when they got there it was empty, it was a trap Chris and Ray had spotted the explosives they managed to get Gene out, but the explosives detonated while Alex had still been inside, Gene had wanted to go back inside but Ray and Chris held him back, not letting him go.

Once the fire service had put the fire out they searched the building but there was no sign of her remains, they said the heat may have incinerated her body. Sitting at his desk he pulled the empty glass towards him, he then took a bottle of single malt from his desk draw, unscrewed the cap and poured himself another glass.

Gene felt empty and hollow inside losing Alex was the worst thing to happen to him, he hadn't felt so alone in along while, everything had changed Chris was married with a baby on the way Ray had been offered a DI's post in Manchester so could be leaving the team, it was a new ball game, he took a drink and took in his empty surroundings

suddenly he felt incredibly small, he noticed a figure walking up to the entrance to the CID office, as they opened the door the lights in the office cascaded off in the direction of Gene's office.

"DCI Hunt." The figure spoke as it walked into cid a male voice distorted somehow,

"1985 Already?" he laughed "Seems like only yesterday we met in 1973."

"What the hell do you want?" Gene asked downing his scotch, he seemed to know who the figure was.

"To talk."

"Is that all?" Gene asked lighting a cigar "Almost but the lines became blurred this time."

"Didn't they? Why the hell didn't you tell me Martin Summers was still here!"

"We didn't think that you needed to know."

"Oh really! Well I bloody well think I did!" The man laughed at Gene's outburst,

"Well you don't call the shots do you?" he paused. "Gene you are here for a reason don't ever forget it." "How could I ever forget ."

"Never I hope, now it's time to get to work we need to put the last domino into place...."

"It's time already?"

"Yes Gene it's time to become the man who sold the world."


	2. Chapter 2

THE DOMINO EFFECT: CHAPTER 2

Gene Hunt sighed heavily and sat back he had hoped this time would never come, he watched the stranger watching him, he stubbed his cigar out in the ashtray on his desk.

"Summers is here for one reason and one reason only you." The figure taunted

"Me?" asked Gene his face contorted into a look of pure distain,

"Bollocks!" he spat "Your gonna tell me that he is the ying to my sodding yang?" he shook his head

"He is an evil bastard who corrupted one of my best men and tried to corrupt Bols too. Nobody warned me that I was gonna have him as PC in my bloody department either! " The figure nodded,

"We agree the older Summers will cause to many problems he has to be removed," he paused hoping Gene would get what he meant, which he did almost straight away.

"You want me to kill him." Gene said pouring another scotch "I am not a friggin bastard murderer." He shouted the figure nodded

"We would never ask you to Gene." He paused "But just remember Summers wouldn't hesitate to kill you, he tried during Operation rose, he had his pet try and off you." He was right when they had cracked Operation Rose Summer's had tried to kill Gene and Alex they wouldn't have survived if Chris hadn't been on the ball, Summers had vanished Gene knew how and he suspected that Alex had too but they never discussed it.

"So what get him to try and kill me so I can shoot him in self defence ?" Gene took a sip of the single malt and considered for a moment .

"I can live with that; But I have a question about Summers." He looked at the figure who looked at him "Ask away."

"Summer's he was going to replace me wasn't he?" Gene's question seemed to have resonance the figure stopped in his tracks

"Yes we though you were going to die when Sam was being approached by Frank Morgan." Gene shook his head "The train heist? Back in '73?" he played with the glass

"Summers was the first you put under my supervision he was so bad we removed all trace of him remember?" the figure nodded again

"Yes I do remember '69 he lasted four months and we sent him back, but then he contracted cancer in the other world and was able to come back, with vengeance on his mind." Gene was holding the bottle of single malt,

"So answer me this then why didn't he remember me when he approached Bols in Luigi's back in '82?"

"The cancer drugs in the other world swiss cheesed his brain he forgot his previous life here." The figure threw a file onto Gene's desk ,

"All the intel is there, when it's done head to Alex's grave and we will take it from there." He turned and started walking out of C.I.D he called back

"Good bye Gene,oh and the superintendent got your letter asking to take a leave of absence and your replacement DCI will be here tomorrow."

"MY WHAT?!" shouted Gene, but the figure had vanished leaving him sat in an empty office contemplating what course of action to take next, he poured another large scotch and played with the glass sighed and spoke to thin air

"What would you do?" he took a mouthful of scotch, he didn't get a reply he shook his head what he wouldn't give to get some advice from Alex or Sam right at this moment, he took another drink and put the glass down he stood and moved around his desk, grabbed his coat and headed out of C.I.D.

Gene was sat in the Quattro parked outside Fenchurch East it was just after midnight he had lots going on in his head, starting the engine, he put it into gear released the hand brake and drove off heading home and to bed to clear his mind so he could come at it all from a fresh perspective in the morning.

When Ray walked in, he found the Guv packing boxes in his office, he walked over and knocked on the door and walked in,

"What's going on?" he asked, Gene smiled "Takin a much earned break the new DCI arrives later." Ray was shocked,

"New DCI?" "Yep don't know who it is, but you don't need to worry as I just approved your transfer back to Manchester DI Carling." Ray was grinning from ear to ear ,

"Really? Cheers Guv I.." Gene put his hand up "Don't go all Dorothy on me Raymondo, you deserve it your a good copper."

"Thanks Gu, Gene." He held his hand out and Gene took it they shook hands "Don't push it DI." He grabbed two glasses from a box as well as the bottle of single malt and poured some into the glasses he handed one to ray,

"Cheers, ya know I always thought I would be your DI." Gene smiled "So did I but then Sam and Alex turned up." He looked at the file on the desk he hadn't looked at it yet

"Manchester needs to be cleaned up Ray do me proud." "I will guv should I give your best to Jackie Queen?"

They watched the rest of C.I.D drift in before the clock hit 9am, they watched Chris and Shaz, Gene smiled,

"That lad's done some growin up in the last twelve years he ain't soft anymore.." Ray smiled "That he has I hear your making him DI here?" Gene nodded,

"Shaz and 'im have a sprog on the way, he needs the dosh also it's time you and he stopped standin in the Gene genies shadow." He watched them all Ray thought he could see sadness in Gene's eyes,

"Where are you gonna be?" Gene paused and patted Ray on the shoulder.

"Around Ray around, remember when I am needed I am there." He walked out of his office into C.I.D, the team turned and watched him, they had all noticed the boxes in his office and he could see they were all dying to ask what's going on.

"Right you lot First off good news Christopher here has finally proved that his grey matter isn't stored in his posterior, after twelve long years as a DC and a DS I think he is ready to take some responsibility, as of this moment I premote him to DI, congratulations DI Skelton." The department clapped, Gene turned to Shaz

"And as for you Mrs Skelton when you get back from avin the sprog you won't be needin that plod costume as a WDC doesn't wear a uniform."

The smile on her face said it all for Gene, he knew they would be fine they were unbreakable, he looked at Ray and turned back to the team,

"On a sadder note there are two departures as well, Raymondo is headin back to Manchester as DI, and I am takin a leave of absence," there were murmurs.

"OI shut it! I will be back I am still the sheriff but I lost two of my best deputies in the last six years, even I need to stop and take stock sometimes." He sighed heavily,

"I leave with a heavy heart but I will be back, your new DCI will be here today I will brief him on all active cases." He looked at the faces around him

"We've been through a lot Supermac, the corruption, operation Rose, but we all came through unbreakable..." he was about to continue when Viv poked his head round the door "Guv?"

"Yes Viv what is it?"

"The new DCI is here." his words silenced the room, Gene nodded,

"Show 'em in Viv what's there name?"

"Tyler....DCI Tyler."


	3. Chapter 3

THE DOMINO EFFECT CHAPTER THREE

"Did you say Tyler?" Gene asked following Viv, he nodded, Gene remembered what the gypsy woman had said to him back in '82 'you will give your power to a Tyler.' He thought that had been Ray at the Masonic lodge but what if, what if this was Sam? He dashed into reception and saw face from his past, she smiled "Hello Guv!"

Gene smiled and shook his head .

"Well look at you DCI Annie Tyler." He couldn't believe it her brown hair had a few flecks of grey but other than a few wrinkles she hadn't changed, he felt a comfortable familiarity, it was good to see Annie, she was wearing a blue suit with shoulder pads she looked calm and collected not the plod who used to fetch his tea anymore, she had grown it was a shame Bols wasnt' here she would have liked Annie, he looked at her she wanted to say something,

"What is it?" he asked.

"You haven't been in contact since his funeral." He shook his head,

"Sorry, I didn't know what to say, I just couldn't be strong for anyone" She looked at him Annie swore that for the first time ever Gene Hunt looked vulnerable, she gave him a concerned look,

"I was sorry to hear about DI Drake."

Thanks she was a valuable member of the team ." he looked at her,

"Annie I didn't know how to handle his death, I'm sorry." With how he felt now after Alex the guilt he felt for the support he hadn't given Annie had intensified.

"It's fine it hit us all hard." He put his hand on her shoulder and gave her an impish grin

"An if you tell anyone you've seen my soft side you will wish you were still a plod." She nodded,

"Alrite Guv count on my silence."

As they walked into CID Ray and Chris were the first two to walk up

"As I live and breathe Annie Cartwright." Smiled Ray chomping on his gum, she smiled.

"DI Carling and its DCI Tyler now." She smiled at Chris "DI Skelton good to see you, sorry that I couldn't make the wedding." He shrugged,

"Thats ok boss you can meet Shazza now." Annie nodded.

"I will soon but I need to speak to the Guv first."

Gene sat behind his desk as Annie shut the door, she looked at him her eyes ablaze, he knew what she was going to ask.

"When did you know he was telling the truth about being from the future?" she asked Gene could tell she needed to know, he rubbed his temples,

From day one Annie from day one, dozy bastard the numerous times the higher ups wanted me to have im sectioned with his future talk." He sighed.

"I couldn't tell you or speak to him he had to choose where he wanted to be off his own back." She nodded .

"When did you start to believe him?" Gene asked .

"Things he said came true simple as that." She watched him,

"was it the same with Alex?" he smiled "Bolly? She was bloody worse, but she was good for me." Annie smiled "I can tell, Gene I have heard her name before in the 70's, Sam spoke about a report he gave her in 2006." He looked at her,

"Doesn't surprise me, she used to ask questions about Sam." She looked at the file on the table "A case I should know about?"

"No, no it's personal." He put the file into the top of the box sat on the desk

"A leave of absence?" she asked,

"Not like you." Gene knew what she meant it was out of character but he had no choice in the matter, he shrugged .

"People change, but I will be back don't you worry." He stood and gestured at the chair "It's yours now take a seat.

" Annie moved around and sat behind the desk, he had given his power to a Tyler, he grabbed his Jacket and opened the office door he threw Ray the keys to his car.

"Get my boxes to the Quattro and bring it to luigi's." He started to walk out of CID when they all started clapping Gene didn't look back he just kept going, as the doors to CID shut behind him, Annie walked out of her office and surveyed her team, the manc lion had left and morale was low,

"Alright you lot I am DCI Annie Cartwright, I am sorry DCI Hunt has left but we have a job to do." She watched the team start to work again slowly,

"DI skelton my Office please."

Ray had packed the Guv's boxes into the Quattro and was about to head back into CID to pack up his own belongings when Chris walked out.

"Alrite Ray?"

"yeah.." he was due in Manchester the day after tomorrow, they watched the Guv walking up the street it was the end of an era, the Guv, him and Chris going there separate ways, but things changed life always did and it was time to move on,

"Never thought this day would come Chris, the three of us apart after all this time."

When Gene arrived at Luigi's he was on his way out,

"Ah Mr Hunt I am just popping out." Gene pushed passed him,

"Then consider me a guard dog, all I want is a bottle of single malt and some peace." Luigi nodded there was no point arguing with Hunt, he busied himself behind the bar and gave Gene a bottle and a glass.

"I will be an hour or two, you enjoy your peace." Gene nodded taking the bottle and glass he sat at there usual table and poured himself a drink,

"Absent Friends..." somebody started clapping,

"Very Nice Gene." Martin Summers walked out of the shadows ,

"So are you ready to kill me?" Gene shook his head, "No not really not my style." He noticed that Summers was clutching his chest,

"In pain?" he asked "I'm dying right now my body has given up the fight, we could have worked well together..." he started coughing,

"But you became incorruptible, you were a legend Hunt, when you transferred to the met we though that you would be part of Operation Rose, but you decided to go straight" Gene nodded.

"Damn right." He looked at the pathetic figure stood in front of him .

"If I kill you now you still win." Gene downed the malt "Well tough luck Summers, you see I want you to suffer just like you made people, I imagine that you don't have long at all."

"Minutes...." he walked away from the table "Your biggest challenge is coming Hunt, the last Domino." He started to double over as he walked away into the darkness.......

The mysterious figure walked into the bar a pistol in his hand he stayed in the shadows

"Well that unexpected." Gene shook his head "Far to easy if you ask me." He looked at the figure.

"So next?" he asked the figure who threw the pistol onto the table "Your choice Gene." He said the figure paused .

"There is something you should know about me Gene." moving into the light the figure stood perfectly still, when Gene saw his face all the colour drained from his face his heart sank

"No you can't be......" his voice was shaky his emotions running high.

"This has to be a nightmare, Stuart is it you?" the figure nodded and smiled,

"Yes Gene it's me I wanted to tell you since the moment I approached you about Sam in '73." He sighed "I lived in the other world between 2002 and 2008 I met Sam and Alex; I am so sorry I wanted to tell you come and see you." Gene's face had turned to a look of disgust.

"Stuart Hunt a dirty little junkie twat!" he stood and moved round the table, "I identified your body!" Stuart laughed .

"You can except that Sam and Alex came travelled to '73 and '81 but me travelling to there time?"

Gene shook his head and turned and grabbed the bottle of single malt from the table he walked over to the bar, Stuart followed him,

"I would except Benny Hill being cast as Doctor who, I would except a woman in the Sweeney, but my dead brother being my spirit guide!" he spat "Why not send our dear deceased alcoholic father? Hell if it had been the two of you Jack and Stuart Hunt, talk about facing your demons!"

"Well here I am Gene in the flesh." Gene took a slug from the bottle and sat on a bar stool and looked at a picture of Alex, Luigi had sitting on the bar

"She misses you." Stuart told him walking towards him slowly,

"She has pardon the pun 'hunted' for you but she cannot find you anywhere, not even a grave." Gene shook his head,

"No Grave?" he shook his head "The Gene genie doesn't even get a grave.." Stuart stood there looking at him

"Sorry brother."

"So what happens next?" he looked at the bottle,

"How do I convince her to take over do this job?" he paused,

"Why can't Sam do it?" Stuart looked crest fallen .

"Because he is dead Gene, the seven years he had with you and Annie were the seven minutes when his brain died in the other world, Sorry." Gene shook his head he missed Sam more recently since Alex died Sam had been the one person that he could be open and honest with.

"Once you explain it to her she will understand." Gene smacked the bar.

"Bollocks she has her daughter Molly." Stuart just looked at him,

"She will understand." He repeated, then he spoke again,

"Gene when you come back you will have one last assignment, but this time you will be there when they die." Gene nodded .

"Who is it?" Stuart shook his head.

"Sorry I can't tell you this time." He turned around and walked back to the table he came back with the pistol and flicked off the safety he aimed it at Gene,

"What ya doin?" Stuart looked devastated "I am sorry." he pulled the trigger, the bullet ripped into Gene's chest piercing his heart he slid off the bar stool and down the bar to the floor, leaving a trail of blood, he was dying, he was trying to speak Stuart gently stroked his brothers face,

"SHH don't fight it Gene, it will be over soon." Suddenly the lights flared a brilliant white and then faded into darkness......................................................................


	4. Chapter 4

THE DOMINO EFFECT CHAPTER FOUR

Gene was surrounded by darkness, he felt, he wasn't sure what he felt was he dead? All his senses were confused he couldn't tell what was up what was down, what was left what was right. Sound was bleeding in quietly he couldn't make out what he was hearing , a pin prick sized dot of light appeared in the distance, it started moving towards him, no, wait it was getting bigger and the sound was getting louder, he wanted to get away but couldn't move he wanted to scream but couldn't he was frozen, the light was approaching rapidly was it heaven? Was it hell? Or was he approaching the other world? He would find out soon enough, his chest tightened it was getting difficult to breathe, he felt light headed the light had stopped inches from him and then exploded in a cascade of colour which caused Gene to pass out.

Gene woke up groggily he was looking up at the blue sky, with the sun shining, he pushed himself up on his haunches and took in his surroundings, he was on a roof he stood slowly and shakily, he looked over the edge carefully taking in the view there were a lot more sky scrapers and the cars looked a lot more modern, but he was still in Fenchurch East and he was stood atop the police station. Remembering what Alex and Sam had said to him about waking up he checked his inside pockets, in the grey over coat he was wearing, he pulled out a hip flask, he smiled he shook it liquid sloshed around inside, opening the lid Gene took along swig, he felt the warmth of a fine single malt trickle down his throat.

"super dooper." He chuckled doing the lid up and putting the flask back, he pulled out a mobile phone he looked at it,

"Bloody hell Tyler was right, phones that fit in your pocket." He slipped the phone back into his pocket and pulled out a warrant card, he opened it.

"YOU ARE KIDDING ME, THE GENE GENIE A BLOODY DI!" he shouted, then he noticed the picture he looked about ten years Younger, he placed the warrant card back into his pocket, he looked down he was wearing a black suit with a blue shirt and blue/black tie, he was wearing cowboy boots, he nodded satisfied.

He wondered what year he was he knew there was only one way to find out, go inside. When he got into CID it was white and sterile every desk was neat and tidy a computer with the thinnest screen and a telephone sat on each desk, with in and out trays he looked over his office was still there but it was glass walled now with vertical blinds, Gene was transfixed with what was around him that he didn't a young man walk up to him.

"Can I help you?" he asked, Gene looked at him, there was something familiar about him, he kinda looked like Chris had his eyes and nose,

"Yes DC Skelton? I am the new DI." The young man nodded.

"Roger that sir I will just get the Guv." Gene watched him walk to the office and knock, he entered and then came out,

She will see you now." Gene walked slowly into the office he looked at the DCI behind the desk and felt himself well up,

"Hello Guv." Smiled Alex Drake, her curly hair was speckled with silver, she had a scar on her forehead,

"B,B,Bols.....I,I you? Here?" he stammered.

"Yes Gene its me, when I died in the house fire, I woke up in 2008, all I needed was a massive trauma in 85 to bring me home." He looked at her sitting in a chair infront of the desk.

"You got home.......Bloody hell Bols, I thought I had lost you." He was quiet, Alex pulled a bottle of single malt from the draw with some glasses and poured them both a drink, she pushed one towards gene.

"Ta." He said picking up the glass and downing it, he pushed the glass back to her she poured him another one, he grabbed it and asked her a question "When am I Alex?"

she took a sip of her drink , "It's 2018 almost dinner time and I'm not 'avin 'oops!" she laughed,

Gene shook his head "Don't take the piss Bolly." He said seriously sinking the drink,

"So 2018? A world away from 85." He placed the glass down,

"Your ok then?" Alex nodded ,

"Yeah, yeah I am fine, how long has it been since I died?" Gene fixed her gaze.

"You died a week and a half ago, your funeral was yesterday." She looked down,

"Gene there is something else you need to know." Before he could ask what Alex wheeled herself out from behind her desk, tears rolled down Gene's cheeks for the second time in two days. "A wheel chair how?" he asked.

"Something to do with the bullet, I forgot how to walk and can't remember how." She cried, Gene hugged her,

"Don't cry Bols thats an ord....Bugger I can't do that can I Guv?"

"No you can't." She smiled,

"So you met Chris and Shazza's son Ray." Gene nodded

"Could tell by the nose." He sat back grabbed the bottle from the desk and poured himself a drink. "Are they?" Alex shook her head.

"Chris was deputy commissioner, he died of a heart attack three years ago, Shaz lives in Spain."

"And Ray?" he asked, she put her hand on his leg "He died of liver failure in 1987, when he lost you he went to pieces." She stopped,

"He became a alcoholic, he left the force, I am so sorry." Gene could tell that Alex hadn't coped well, he changed the subject, seeing a picture on the desk of a girl in a wedding dress stood next to a man he thought he recognised,

"Is this Molly?" he asked picking up the picture on the desk, Alex smiled proudly,

"Yes that was taken on her wedding day, her husband Jack is a lovely guy, drinks a little to much for my liking, but then I like you what can I say?" her attempt at humour didn't lighten the mood, Pulling back she looked at him.

"I couldn't find your grave or death certificate." Her face said it all she obviously needed closure when it came to him.

"I can't explain that sorry, I need a favour Alex." She was taken aback he nearly never called her Alex. "What is it Gene?"

"I need you to be me." He looked at her, he hoped she would believe him now,

"I knew that you and Sam were out of time before you arrived, but people travel both ways and I can't be in both worlds, so I need you to be me." He watched her reaction she seemed to be taking it ok.

"What happens if I say yes?" she asked.

"In a day or two a dead relative will turn up with the transfer file for your new DI, you can never let them know that you know the truth." He paused,

"Don't decide yet I am here to personally pick up my next DI." She sat back, suddenly it hit her anger rose through her as she spoke.

"I don't know what to say, you knew, you knew? YOU KNEW!" she screamed,

"I wanted to tell you so many times!" he nodded, the number of times he had wanted to tell her he knew.

"I know Bolly, I know." The phone on her desk rang she picked it up,

"DCI Price." She said Gene noted she had changed her name back,

"Really? When? I am on my way." She looked at Gene, "C'mon DI Hunt come and meet Molly and my grandchild!"

"where are we going Bols?" Gene asked.

"Hospital." As they left, Gene glanced back at Molly's wedding photo, there was something eerily familiar about Jack, he couldn't place it, he shrugged it off it would come back to him.

When they arrived at the Hospital, Peter Drake and Evan White were waiting for Alex, Gene looked at them, he had only seen Peter as a fourteen year old, three years previously, now here he was in his fifties, stood next to Evan White who had to be in his seventies now.

"Has she had it yet?" Alex asked wheeling herself up to them Gene followed, Peter nodded

"Five minutes ago..." he looked at Gene and frowned, staring at Gene intently,

"I Know you don't I?" Evan moved forward, he pointed at Hunt.

"I know him too the DCI from Fenchurch who investigated Tim and Caroline's death." Alex nodded at them, why lie? She thought what difference did it make now?

"Yes it is the DCI Hunt, come with me Gene." As they headed to Molly's maternity suite they saw lots of doctors , nurses and security running in and out, shouting and yelling instructions, equipment was being rushed in and out.

"What's going on?" Alex asked a nurse passing by them, she didn't answer, Jack her husband came out, he looked terrible, he was white as a sheet and shaking

"Alex this guy just walked in and shot Molly!" tears were pouring down his cheeks, he glared at Alex fury building in his eyes,

"He had a Message for you, 'Hope your happy too!' what does that mean?" Alex and Gene looked at each other , it couldn't be but there was no other answer.

"Layton." They both said, a doctor walked over, he seemed solem.

"I have grave news she has been shot in the head , she is in a coma it's touch and go, but I believe she will pull through, you will be able to see her soon, excuse me." Alex had pulled a radio from inside her jacket ,

"DCI Price to all units Arthur Layton is at Large in the Fenchurch area he has just shot Molly in her hospital bed all Trojan units on stand by." She looked at Jack, he seemed hollow empty like his world was being ripped away,

"Layton was the man who shot me he seems to have a vendetta against my family." She started to explain but he cut her off,

"Yeah the fucking infamous Prices I told he-"

"Oi bollock brain shut it! You are talking to a lady and the finest plod on the force!" Gene said furiously resisting the urge to throttle him.

"No Mols is Gene she is only 22 and already a trainee DI." Said Alex quietly as she said the doctor motioned for them to go into the room, Alex and Evan ran in,

"She's been shot?" Gene nodded as Alex and Jack went in he followed behind Peter and Evan, Molly was hooked up to lots of different machines Gene didn't know what half of them did but assumed that they were keeping her alive, Alex and peter had started arguing, he wants to turn off the life support.

Gene noticed a young woman in a white 80's power suit get up from the bed it was Molly her 2018 body stayed where it was, she looked at him,

"Am I dead?" she asked her fear transparent, Gene shook his head and smiled.

"No kiddo your coming to work for me, don't be scared I am a friend." Alex was watching him,

"Gene no your new DI, oh no please it isn't is it?" he put his hand on her shoulder , he knew she wouldn't be able to cope with the fact that Molly was going where she had been.

"Sorry Bols I didn't know." He smiled "I will look after her." He watched Molly he knew it was time to go home, she was the girl with the mousey hair ,her Mummy is yelling no, her daddy has told her to go, but her friend is no where to be seen, she closes her eyes and it fades to black.

Alex looks round "Gene I......" she trailed off,

"Gene?" he wasn't in the room she turned to Evan, who was staring at Molly.

"Did you see Hunt leave?" he shook his head,

"No it's like he vanished." She wheeled herself into the corridor.

"GENE!" "GENE I WILL DO IT!" "GENE!" she shouted one of the Nurses walked up and smiled.

"How did you know what Mr Hunt had called your grandson? he said he hadn't told you." Alex looked at the nurse what did she mean?

"What? What do you mean what's Jack called the baby?" she asked, Jack walked up behind her,

"Ask him yourself." The nurse smiled, she turned Jack shrugged at her

"Sorry Alex I didn't mean it." Alex shook her head, she had, had to put up with worse while she was working with Gene,

"Doesn't matter, Jack what have you called the baby?" he gave a half smile tears welling in his eyes.

"Molly chose it a name she got from you, you said he was the bravest most honest man you met." A nurse was bringing the baby to Molly's room, she stopped by Alex and Jack.

"Alex Price meet your grandson....................... Gene Hunt."


	5. Chapter 5

THE DOMINO EFFECT CHAPTER FIVE

"Look the Guv's smiling!" Chris cried, his voice ripped through Gene's head he tried to open his eyes but they hurt as did his head,

"Cchriss......shhutt it..." he stuttered quietly, he had just been pulled back from 2018 quickly he didn't even know if Alex was ok and he had to get up, he tried to move but he couldn't.

"Gene take it easy don't try and move yet." It was Annie Tyler she put her hand on his, it felt warm and soft.

"The bullet only clipped your heart, you will be fine." He nodded slowly,

"Nnnew officccer?" he said slowly "Arriveeed yettt?" "No Gene no new officers yet."

TWO MONTHS LATER

Gene strode into CID to a rousing round of applause, he smiled,

"The manc lion is back on duty!" Annie lent in the door way of his office.

"So am I out of a job?" she asked hesitantly, she didn't want to lose this the first female from her class to become a DCI.

"No DCI Tyler You most certainly aren't you are now looking at the new Superintendent of Fenchurch East!" they clapped again.

"My CID wouldn't be the same with out a Tyler or a Drake." He walked towards Annie.

"So Tylerette what have we got on the books?" "Armed robbery, a murder and several missing cats." He nodded and turned.

"Christabelle, get me and the DCI a coffee she and I need a chat."

After Chris had closed the door Annie looked at Gene,

"What's up Guv?" her concern was transparent "We have another one coming soon Annie but it's different this time, she is Alex Drake's daughter."

"Her daughter?" "Yep her daughter, Molly not sure when she is arriving though." He sighed "Annie we have got to make sure that this station is corruption free, no backhanders, no dodgy goods, nowt off the radar." She nodded.

"You can count on me Guv, Chris and I will make sure that this department is the cleanest." Gene made sure he didn't scoff, Chris had been Summers pet back in 1982 and had been accepting bribes he had cleared his name in the last two years hence why Gene had decided to promote him to DI. Annie shifted uncomfortably,

"Gene did you see Sam?" she asked "It's Just I thought he might still be alive there." He could see the hope in her eyes,

"No no I'm sorry Annie he is dead there as well." It was one of the hardest sentences Gene had ever had to say to anyone, it still felt weird even now after Alex to know Sam would never be back........

They talked for a while about the old times in Manchester what they had both done in the years in between then and now, Annie had never felt so connected to Gene before. "Bet you never thought a plod would be DCI?" she laughed, he shook his head,

"No, not in a month of Sundays Boll- Annie." His face flushed, he checked his watch,

"I have a phone meeting with Scotland Yard, Excuse me." He left her office quickly Chris Skelton entered "Boss is the Guv ok?" she nodded.

"Yeah Chris he is fine I think he has just come back to quickly thats all, anyway what can I do for you?"

"Fenchurch west have just been on the blower they need some back up." Annie nodded "Ok get the duty CID toghter and get Skipper to rally the uniform, lets go."

Arriving at the docks Fenchurch west's DI Nick Bradley a tall ginger haired gangly man walked up to Annie.

"Thanks for the back up ma'am." She smiled,

"No worries where is DCI Haynes?"

"He is dead he was shot on the bust." Annie nodded and walked with him.

"Have you called your Superintendent?" Bradley shook his head "He is on holiday, we called yours." the Quattro pulled around the corner at high speeds and skidded to a halt inches from them, the Guv opened the door and stepped out,

"Hello children tell Uncle Gene a story." Gene shut the door and surveyed the area uniformed plods were wandering around everywhere, he pulled a box of panama's from his jacket took one out, lit it and put the tin away, he puffed on the Panama as Bradley spoke.

"Got an anonymous tip off about a large drug shipment coming in, Guv brought in all the CID team, when we got here the coast was clear but the got us in a pincer movement, DCI Haynes and three other members of the team were killed in the first thirty seconds, we managed to pull out, but they got away with the drugs."

"Fan dabby dozy, a bunch of cop killing powder junkies slipped off quicker than Linda Lovelace's knickers, any witnesses- apart from your Nancy boy DC's?" Bradley nodded, he pointed to a young girl wearing a white suit, his face sank a mile it was Molly.

"She was found in a cargo container tied up, brusing to the head, she had this." Bradley handed Gene a warrant card he opened it DS MOLLY HUNT read the name above the picture, Hunt? But she was Drake's daughter, ok maybe she could be using Price, but Hunt? Then he remembered Jack in 2018, he had recognised him.....no Jack Hunt was it just a massive coincidence? This was baffling, he wondered what they had called the baby.. Annie brought him back to reality by looking over his shoulder ,

"She's one of ours Gene undercover?" she asked, Gene nodded quickly.

"Yes, yes that's right, under cover to smash a drugs ring." He lied, he dropped the cigar and squashed it beneath his heel.

"DCI Tyler your crime scene, get me results."

Gene walked over to Molly as Annie started barking orders at DI Bradley and Chris, she looked at him and gave a half smile.

"You were in 2018 and you looked ten years younger." She gave a desperate laugh, he smiled slightly.

"Do I look like Doctor bleedin Who? DS Hunt perhaps I should take you to the hospital to be checked out." He studied her face, she looked alot like her mother, she was watching him just as intently.

"DCI Gene Hunt, the Manc lion, the Gene Genie, Gave me my mother back."

"Me why did yer lose her? Did we have her in lost and found?" he mocked, she sat there she fixed his gaze."

"DI Alex Drake, Lady Bols, Bolly, Mrs Fruitcake, MY MOTHER!" she cried, he nodded

"Your related to Bol's that explains alot, but she can't be your mother unless she had you just after preschool." She seethed in that moment she could have been Alex.

"Right fine lets do this, your no different to how Mum described you, maybe an extra tyre." She looked around the docklands, she pointed to Chris and Annie.

"DCI Chris Skelton, no Ray Carling, no Shazza and who's that?" she looked at Annie her jaw dropped.

"Annie Cartwright? But she was part of Sam Tyler's world why is she here? Unless it's because I read his file when I was a kid, but then why her why not Phyllis or Harry Woolf or Frank Morgan?" Gene put his hand up,

"You have been doing your bastard homework, haven't you Mols?" he paused he looked around

"I am Superintendent now, Annie Tyler is my DCI and for what ever reason your my new DS." She nodded

"OK so what year?" she asked

"1985." Gene said quietly, he motioned for Viv to come over,

"Skip take DS Hunt to the hospital for a once over, let DCI Tyler know I am going home I will be in tomorrow."

"Guv, this way Please DS Hunt." He led her away, Gene stopped her

"Molly your surname Hunt?" he asked

"My married name, my husbands name is Jack." He nodded at her

"Go with Viv he will keep an eye on you, tell Luigi he has a new tenant, Mols there are clothes in the flat help yourself."

He walked to the Quattro slowly, he climbed in and sat behind the wheel, he looked in the rear view mirror Sam Tyler was sat in the back seat, he leaned forward and hissed

"Make the connection Gene!" Gene span around Sam was gone was he a figment of his imagination? He started the car, and drove off, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Gene arrived back at Fenchurch East he walked the corridors and arrived at his office there on a little metal plaque sat his new title SUPERINTENDENT GENE HUNT, he still couldn't get over it, running the station, he walked in to his office, the file Stuart had given him was sat on the desk, he walked over to the desk and placed his hand on it, his office door shut he turned, Stuart was stood there.

"How was 2018?" he asked, Gene started towards him, but Stuart put his hand up,

"I wouldn't- you want to know if there Jack Hunt and ours are the same." Gene scoffed.

"How can it be?" he said.

"Have you ever seen Mum or Dads grave's? Obituaries? What about Aunts Uncles? Where's my grave Gene?" he thought hard Stuart was right, he had no family photos or keepsakes, well apart from the scar his father had given him when he was six.

"You recognised him didn't you?" Stuart asked "You knew who he was."

Gene nodded mournfully "I am Just like Sam and Alex aren't I?" he sighed he had been here so long, he had forgotten his other life, adapted survived.

"Jack Hunt in 2018 is our father...." Gene said Stuart looked down "I wanted to tell you." Gene paced the room, he looked at Stuart quizzically,

"Does that mean?" he asked, Stuart nodded, Gene rubbed his face in shock.

"Jesus H Corbett, that means Molly Drake is my mother and................." he couldn't bear it

"Alex Drake is my Grandmother....." Stuart nodded

"Now open the file it's time for the last Domino."


	6. Chapter 6

THE DOMINO EFFECT CHAPTER SIX

"Does that mean?" he asked, Stuart nodded, Gene rubbed his face in shock.

"Jesus H Corbett, that means Molly Drake is my mother and................." he couldn't bear it

"Alex Drake is my Grandmother....." Stuart nodded

"Now open the file it's time for the last Domino."

Gene Hunt looked at the file sat on the desk, he was feeling anxious , opening that file would change everything.

"So I am from the future, yet I cannot remember my life there." He paused he remembered, when Alex had told him before she had fallen into the coma in 1982, the argument ended with Alex slapping him, then the gold heist bust had gone down, he had taken down Summers he thought for good and accidentally shot Alex whilst trying to take down Jeanette.

"What do you want me to say Gene? Those memories will surface when you need them, now open the file." His tone became insistent, "Now Gene." Watching his brothers face Gene, flicked the file open the picture staring back at him turned him white as a sheet, it was him with deceased written over it, he looked at Stuart.

"ME?" he asked "I'm the last domino?" he flicked the page over underneath was a picture of Sam Tyler, he shook his head it was falling into place.

"Alex wasn't meant to be my DI was she?" Stuart shook his head.

"No she was Meant to be Sam's" he replied..

"I am supposed to be dead aren't I?" he remembered the first meeting with Stuart in CID.

"It was meant to be me in the canal wasn't it?" he sighed if he had gone with Sam, he closed the file.

"Okay so what do I do?" He asked moving around his desk and sitting down.

"You have to die, you will set the final chain of events into motion, remember your fate is connected to that of many others."

"What about Mols?" he asked.

"Don't worry ......." he looked at his watch and then at the phone on Gene's desk "IT's for you."

The phone rang, Gene picked it up,

"Hunt!"

"Guv it's Viv, Molly she's gone!"

"You what? How do you mean gone? To the loo? The pub what?"

"Disappeared, Guv we met Shaz and Chris downstairs, Shaz came up with her and she went to the loo, ten minutes went by she was worried called me and Chris , we broke the door down and she was gone the window was still locked."

"Viv look this is going to sound weird, but trust me she is ok."

"Guv?" he was about to argue, Gene spoke first

"Trust the Gene Genie, Molly is fine Skip." He put the phone down, he turned to speak to Stuart but he had vanished, then Gene noticed the computer monitor was switched on, he looked at the image on the screen, it was Molly's hospital room from 2018, Alex and Evan where speaking to a Doctor

"So she will be ok?" Alex asked the Doctor nodded.

"Yes Miss Price, the bullet, didn't penetrate the skull because of the angle it was fired at."

"When will she come around?" Evan asked squeezing Alex's shoulder.

"Soon the coma is to make sure the Swelling goes down and so that there is no risk of a bleed."

Gene smiled, they were both ok, there was a knock on the door.

"Come!" he called, Annie Tyler walked in, her face one of blind panic

"I just heard about Molly!" she cried, Gene put his hand up

"She is fine it just means she got home, that's all." He watched her face

"So poof and she is gone?"

"That's about the size of it." He scratched his head,

"So how's the investigation coming along?"

"We have a name Layton."

"Arthur Layton? Scummy bastard! He's in this just as deep as bloody Summers was!"

"Who?" Annie asked, Gene shook it off

"Doesn't matter, when did Layton get out?"

"A month ago." She said

"Who represented him, wait I can guess...Evan White?"

"How did you know?" she asked surprised.

"It all comes back to Alex, Layton, White, Summers, the Drakes." He paused tapping his lips.

"Bring White in I want a word with him, I left a young lady in his charge, I don't want Layton near her..."

"Ok Guv I will go and pick him up." She looked at him, he was hurting.

"Gene what is it?" she asked carefully as not to push him to far.

"Annie just stick to the job, I promise I will tell you soon."

"Sure thing Guv want an oxtail?" Gene smiled.

"No ta I will pop into Luigi's later."

When Alex and Chris arrived at Evan Whites the front door was wide open.

"This doesn't look good boss." Said Chris reaching for his gun, Annie did the same, she walked up the steps and pushed the door open.

"Mr White? I am DCI Tyler Fenchuch East.....Mr White?" as they walked in there was a bad vibe, Annie checked the lounge, Chris headed into the Kitchen.

"Ma'am!" he called "In here!"

Annie ran into the Kitchen, the back door was open a cool breeze dirfted through the kitchen, Evan Whites body was sprawled over the kitchen table in a pool of blood, gun shot wounds to the head and chest, there was a message written on the fridge in blood 'Hope your happy hunt!' Annie looked at Chris and shook her head,

"We better get the Guv."


	7. Chapter 7

THE DOMINO EFFECT CHAPTER SEVEN

Gene Hunt looked visibly shaken when he saw Evan Whites body on the table, he removed the cigar he was smoking from his mouth and put it out in the sink.

"Forced Entry?" he asked Chris, looking around the body,

"No Guv front door was just open, like the killer was expected."

"Where's the girl?" he asked, Chris shrugged

"What girl guv?" he asked, Gene snapped

"The little girl who's daddy blew himself and her mummy up cus hole in the head ova there couldn't keep his todger in his trousers!! Alex Price you prat!" he was angry and very scared if something happened to Alex Price, he would lose Alex Drake, Annie rushed in panicked

"Guv there's a child's bedroom upstairs the beds still warm but no sign of the child."

Gene couldn't hold his anger, and punched a hole through the door he started to turn he wanted to throttle Evan White all of this was his fault.

"It's Layton, he made the bomb that Tim Price used to kill himself and his wife with, Alex said that Layton would blackmail him, but it has gone one step further, Chris get back to the nick ring the other stations I want Layton before he gets a chance to hurt a hair on bol-Alex Prices little head."

"Roger that." Chris left the kitchen Annie turned to Gene,

"You were going to say Bolly weren't you? Alex Price, she's?"

"Yep Tyler one in the bloody same, she's Drake my Bols." He looked at what Layton had written on the fridge 'Hope your happy Hunt!'

"He has picked the wrong copper piss off, Annie Fire up the Quattro!"

Leaving plod at the scene until forensics showed up the Quattro raced across Fenchurch.

"where are we going Guv?" Annie asked

"Layton's lock up." He said as he took a corner at full speed the almost tail ended, Gene corrected it and changed gear, he lent over Tyler and opened the glove box and pulled a long shiny colt pistol, he put it in his lap, Annie was concerned,

"Gene?" she looked at the gun "What are you doing Gene?"

"It's simple Annie it's him or me the bastard is going down!"

Arriving at the warehouse, they found it ablaze smoke billowing out, fire men were fighting the blaze, Gene smacked the top of the Quattro

"Bastard Nancy boy shitting sodimite little bastard!" he couldn't believe what he was seeing the warehouse was all most raised to the ground, a fireman walked over

"DCI Hunt." He said half smiling,

"It's Superintendent now, what can ya tell me?"

"It was started with an accelerant in the office."

"Any body's at all maybe a young girls?" Gene asked

"No no body's yet, but we will let you know." As he walked away Annie lent on the car

"What's next?" she asked Gene thought hard, it was all about Alex, then he remembered where he first met her where she said that she would be shot in the future

"Get in I have a hunch." Annie had barley shut the passenger door as the Quattro reversed, spun round and dashed off own the road.

"Where are we going Guv?" Annie asked

"Where I first met Alex the Docklands a ship called the lady di."

"You wouldn't have done this for Sam." She snapped

"For your information DCI Plod, I did I saved him when kid Sam had the coach accident in '83!"

"Sorry Guv." She shrugged

"Forget it." He said concentrating on the road, he didn't know why he was so sure that Layton would be near the princess Di, but his gut told him that's where he was.

"Guv it's Chris." squawked over the radio

"Yes chris what is it, better not be to ask to go to the toilet!"

"N0 NO Guv, the drug ring it's Layton, we have one of his lot in and they have told us a load of stuff."

The Guv gripped the radio,

"Right Christopher get every officer you can and raid the main operation."

"Right Guv on it." Gene put the handset down and concentrated on the road , he slammed on the brakes as a lorry backed out infront of them.

"Shit!" the car came to a halt, Gene glanced at Annie.

"You ok?" he asked, she nodded, he nodded put the car in gear released the hand brake and drove round the lorry carrying on down the road.

It was almost dusk when the Quattro skidded to a stop by the gang way leading to the Princess Di, Gene got out of the Quattro colt in hand, he turned to Annie.

"Call back up an ambulance and wait here I will send the girl out to you." Before Annie could protest Gene was halfway down the gangway.

The Princess Di was disused and run down, the metal was starting to rust and the paint was peeling off the walls, Gene made sure that he kept very quiet, he could hear Layton talking from a deck or two lower.

"It's your fault, well it will be soon, you, your Dad, Evan you all force my hand make me do what I do in 2008, see when I came face to face with you I realized you had to be the same copper from 1981 yet you hadn't aged a day! But they got me they got me good a fatality out come is the term I believe and I woke up in 1980, determined to stop you and Hunt." Gene was closer now but he listened it was all starting to make sense.

"I found my younger self and helped him, told him what he had to do next, then I started looking for you, but you weren't there some guy called Tyler was his DI, I needed it to be you so when I heard they were transferring down here I arranged a bank job in Manchester, then I fixed the brakes on his car he went into the canal, but disappeared, Hunt was meant to die to someone called Summers asked me to take care of him, but I needed him alive to get you." Gene cursed Sam had died just so Layton could get another chance at killing Alex?, he was furious, Layton was still talking.

"So the final test Alex, Summers shot himself in the past and nothing changed but let's see what happens when I shoot you, will Alex Drake cease to be?" Gene could hear a gun being cocked,

"Let's see how the domino's fall shall we?" Layton chuckled, Gene burst into the room.

"LAYTON! LET THE GIRL GO!"

"NO! YOU AND HER TOOK IT ALL AWAY FROM ME NOW IT'S MY TURN!"

Gene moved over to Alex, she wasn't tied up she was just to scared to move

"Ello love you remember me the Gene genie? Well you need me and here I am ,when i say run you head of this thing there is a plod out side called Tyler, you go and see her ok?" he whispered, she nodded, tears running down her cheeks

"oi no tears I am the guv and thats an order." Gene stood and looked Layton in the face, Layton looked away

"I don't like people looking at me!" he was momentarily distracted, Gene didn't moved he motioned to the door with his hand,

"Now Alex go quickly!" he said, he glanced to make sure she was out, Layton noticed this and levelled his gun, aiming it at Alex, he pulled the trigger

"NOOO!" screamed Gene as he jumped infront of the bullet, it hit him in the stomach, he went down like a bag of spud's Alex was gone, Layton was cursing.

"Damm you Hunt! You blew it!" as he was talking he noticed a figure in the background almost appearing from nowhere, Layton fired his gun again into Gene's abdomen

"Your gonna die here Hunt, but you will live long enough to see me kill Alex!" shakily Gene raised his gun, he was in excruciating pain, he spat out some blood.

"Bollocks!" he said Horsley, pulling the trigger on the colt, the bullet ripped through Laytons Chest and heart killing him instantly, he dropped to the floor, Gene changed where his gun was aiming

"Out of the bloody shadows or unlike him I won't miss and blow your balls off like I wanted to do to him!"

The figure stepped out of the shadows it was a man who couldn't shouldn't have been there it was Sam Tyler.

"Hello Guv." Sam said sitting down next to Gene, taking his hand, he waited for Gene to pull it away, he chuckled

"So this isn't nancy then?"

"Tyler have you noticed I am dying?"

Sam went to put pressure on the wounds, Gene stopped him

"No Dorothy don't it's time I hung up my badge, ok it's not Alicante, but I imagine hells hot." Sam shook his head

"There is a place for you in heaven, Gene always has been, but you don't need it yet."

Gene was bleeding out, he knew he didn't have much time left.

"It's good to see you Sammy boy, Annie's here."

"I know, just lie still it's almost over."

"where will I go?"

"Home to 2069, where like Alex, you will wake up from your coma."

"I am in a coma? This is a fantasy?"

"No the coma just brings you here, in the world we are from Evan will still be alive when your born in 2018."

"I Know I saw him." Gene coughed "Molly, she was here for hours.."

"She wasn't meant to come here, that's why you had to pick her up so to speak."

"Did you die Sam?" Gene asked

"Yes. In both worlds, but my return was predicted in 82."

The gypsy woman 'You will give your power to a Tyler.'

"Where will you say you have been?"

"undercover for special branch flushing out operation Rose." Gene's head hurt he couldn't remember things properly, he was confused

"Pint at the railway Arms?" he asked Sam, who nodded

"I will get you a bottle of single malt, Guv." A tear ran down Sam's cheek,

"I am sorry I didn't want this."

"it....,it's alrite S...sam not y,y,your fault." He coughed up some blood then he smiled

"my accommodation at police college it was Sam Tyler house, they named you after a house!" he could separate past present and future anymore he knew what was coming he felt cold he was slipping away it was all getting dark, with his last ounce of strength he grabbed Sam's Head and pulled him close,

"Look after Alex, make sure she grows up to be Bolly........................................" Gene's eyes closed his chest stopped moving, he was dead, the Gene Genie had gone home.

Sam knelt next to gene's lifeless body still holding the Guv's hand he was numb Gene Hunt was dead so he could return it was wrong his stomach was in knots the Manc lion couldn't be dead he was unbreakable, he didn't hear Annie or Chris come in behind him

"Sam? But your dead? how?" Annie was in tears at seeing Sam, her husband who she thought had died six years earlier yet here he was right as rain holding Gene Hunts cold dead hand, Chris was checking Gene's Pulse, there wasn't one he started to panic trying to choke back the tears,

"he can't be dead he can't, Guv Guv! DCI Hunt! Wake up! Gene please?" Sam Hugged Chris, as he pulled him away.

"C'mon Chris he's gone, he died a hero's death saving that little girl." He pulled Chris up, at that moment, Shaz Ray and Viv all ran in, seeing how upset chris was Shaz ran straight over, Ray was staring at Sam,

"but your dead?"

"No." Lied Sam "I was I undercover, police corruption the Guv knew all about it I had to walk away from my life I am sorry." He was speaking to Ray but talking to Annie she walked over and slapped him hard

"Friggin bastard!" then she hugged him tighter than she ever had, Ray was staring at the Guv

"No but the Guv is he ok? Is he breathing?" Chris and Sam shook there heads, Ray welled up Viv put his hand on Ray's shoulder but rather than shrug it off took it in his own hand

"Sorry Ray." Viv was choked he couldn't speak properly, Ray nodded, then he whispered to himself

"I loved you, you were like a brother, I would have taken the bullet Guv."

"He got Layton." Noted Shaz as she walked over to his body kicking the gun away, Sam watched the others watching him, they were in complete shock, the Guv dying and him being back, lots of unexplained questions would need answering, Annie noticed him looking around.

"Sam?" she asked

"Look I have something that I need to do I will meet you back at the station." He started to walk away she called after him.

"Are you coming back?"

"I promise."

2018

"Molly, I am heading home I will be into see you tomorrow." She didn't get an answer she didn't expect one as Molly had been asleep for hours she wheeled herself out into the corridor and came face to face with a man she never thought she would meet.

"SAM TYLER!" she cried "But how your're dead?"

"I am here Alex but in the other world I was resurrected."

"How?" she asked, he went pale and shifted his weight

"It was the Guv he got you to be him here, he was meant to ask you to do it there but he didn't for some reason, he was killed by Layton saving you, he killed Layton." Alex went numb Gene dead? Even though she wasn't there life without him.

"oh I don't know what, oh god no Gene?" she was crying, Sam knelt down so he was at her eye level

"He's gone home Alex, to our future, but he went the way he would have wanted protecting you."

"He was one of us!"

"Yeah we weren't the first. Gene knew all along he just couldn't say, that's why he wanted you to replace him."

"What will you do now?"

"As the Guv gave his life for me, I will take over from him, with Annie and Chris in tow,"

Sam turned and started to walk away, he turned and asked her one question.

"You know your grandson's destiny don't you?" she nodded

"He's the Gene Genie." She smiled.

"It was nice to meet you Sam, finally."

"And you Alex." Sam walked away he headed through a set of double doors and was back in 1985 in Fenchurch East CID in the blink of an eye, as he walked in Ray handed him a file.

"You have been confirmed as the Guv's replacement, congrats Super." Ray was grinning,

"What is it Ray? "

"They have made me acting DCI at Fenchurch West."

"Congratulations Ray." Ray walked over to His desk Chris was standing next to Shaz who was sat down, Sam wandered over.

"And how are the Skelton's?"

"Good boss." Chris paused Shaz elbowed him "Err Boss what do you reckon if we have a boy we want to call it Guv........I mean gene." Sam nodded smiling,

"He would be honoured." Shaz smiled

"But if it's a girl it's Alex after DI Drake." They went back to there conversation, Sam wandered into Annie's office she looked at him

"Hello." She said mutley

"Hi." He replied,

"So your my boss again, what about my husband?"

"If you think you would be ok with it."

"Then tell me the truth about where you have been."

"I will but not here." Suddenly the doors to CID burst open a young man burst in .

"What the hell have you done to my department?"

"Stop being a twonk, who are you?" Ray asked

"DCI Jeremy Davies." He replied, he looked around "Is it april fools? stop pissing about..."

Sam walked out of Annie's office, Jeremy looked him up and down

"Go on who are you?"

"Sam Tyler your Superintendent." He grabbed Jeremy by the collar and winking at Ray began shouting.

"DON'T EVER WALTZ INTO MY KINGDOM ACTING KING OF THE JUNGLE!" Jeremy gulped

"What y,year is it?" he asked Sam couldn't resist.

"It's 1985 almost dinner time I'm avin alphabetti spaghetti." He was the Guv.

2018 three months later

DCI Price wheeled herself to the crime scene, her DS David Fry was waiting for her.

"Ma'am we found her over here, she had this."

he handed her a warrant card, she took it and went over to the young girl.

"I am DCI Alex Price." The girl nodded

"I know who you are."

"My reputation precedes me." She smiled "You Are?"

"DS Jane cooper." Alex opened the warrant card it was Cooper but she was a DI

"Ah my new DI."

"DI?" she asked

"yes, you requested to join my department; DI Hunt!"

Molly walked over

"Yes ma'am?"

"This is DI Cooper replacing you when you head to Manchester, can you run her to the hospital to get the once over."

"Yes Ma'am." As the two girls walked away Alex smiled in that instant she understood, more about Gene Hunt than she ever realized, she watched the two girls, then turned to Fry,

"What have we got?"

"An address for the guy that assaulted her from his mates." She smiled, she looked at the brand new audi she had arrived in , red a remake of a car a certain friend of hers had driven.

"David."

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Fire up the Quattro!" she was the Guv.

2067

Gene Hunt opened his eyes slowly the lights where bright and stung, he tried to sit up but couldn't, a doctor leaned over him.

"Gene I am Doctor Clarkson, do you know where you are?"

"2067." He said "What happened?"

"I don't know, but this young man can, your family are on there way." As the Doctor left a young face loomed over him, it was Charlie Macintosh, Supermac!

"Gene I told you not to go alone ,your lucky to be alive." He nodded his body ached

"Only you DI Hunt could get thrown of the sixth floor of a multi storey car park and live."

Gene nodded,

"I was needed I was there." he winced, Mac patted his shoulder.

"I will leave you to wake up, but one Question?"

"What?"

"Who are Sam and Alex? You kept repeating there names."

The end


End file.
